El mejor viaje es contigo
by Johanna Astrum
Summary: Inuyasha y sus amigos aun tienen mucho que aprender los unos de los otros sin contar con el choque entre pasado y futuro. Los descubrimientos se hacen mas intentos cuando las circunstancias los empujan a revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos dejando atrás las apariencias. Nadie estará a salvo.
1. Chapter 1

**AVISO: ESTA HISTORIA ES ÚNICA DE SI LAS ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO EN OTRA PÁGINA REPORTARLO POR FAVOR PARA ACABAR CON EL PLAGIO QUE ESTA SUFRIENDO FF POR EL MOMENTO. GRACIAS.**

* * *

Con más de un día entero caminando en busca de un demonio que había arrasado un aldea, el grupo se encontraba exhausto y hambriento, pero solo un integrante era capaz de pedirle a Inuyasha que pararan en la aldea más próxima para comer y pasar la noche. Haciendo una mueca la pelinegra se adelantó unos pasos para alcanzarlo con la esperanza de causarle un poco de simpatía por su condición ya que ciertamente cuando llegó no estaba acostumbrada a las condiciones de esa época, ya se había adaptado a las grandes caminatas,solo que ese día se sentía como si llevara toda una vida caminando sin parar.

-¿Inuyasha?-lamento que su voz sonara tan fatigada pero era inevitable pensó Kagome.

-¿Eh?-Contestó distraídamente mientras veía al frente.

-¿No crees oportuno parar en una aldea o por aqui para dormir?- se quedó viendo su rostro, cuando la miro de reojo inevitablemente se sonrojó y volvió su mirada a sus manos- Necesitamos dormir...y tu tambien Inuyasha, no creas que no me he dado cuenta que desde hace 2 días no duermes.-lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido sin importarle que él no la estaba mirando. Mejor, asi no se sentía tímida.

-Hay un arroyo cerca. Pueden dormir ahí.

Saltó sobre una rama y se adentro en el bosque, rápidamente el grupo lo siguió y pronto lograron escuchar el agua correr. Miroku rápidamente encendió una fogata con los extraños palillos que Kagome trajo de su época y hacía asombrosamente fácil hacer fuego.

Pronto todos estaban alrededor de la fogata con su ramen, no era extraño que nadie hablara, las dos amigas se encontraban tan cansadas que prácticamente comían recargadas la una en la otra, el pequeño Shippo ya se encontraba en la bolsa de dormir que compartía con Kagome.

-Kago…¿Tienes una de tus medicinas para el dolor? lo siento, pero es que me duele mucho mi cabeza y no creo poder dormir- dijo con un murmullo Sango mientras su mano sostenía su cabeza.

-¡Claro Sango! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-le dijo mientras ponía su mano en la frente de la castaña- ¡Sango, pero si estás hirviendo!- preocupada por la condición de su amiga se paró en busca de su gran mochila amarilla en busca de lo necesario para atenderla- Miroku ¿podrías llevar a Sango a mi bolsa de dormir? -dijo mientras sacaba unas pequeñas cajas de su mochila. A Miroku le extrañó la orden de Kagome, sin embargo al voltear encontró a Sango prácticamente cayendo directo al piso y con gusto la cargó entre sus brazos sin olvidarse de rozar "accidentalmente" sus atributos. Nunca vio venir la cachetada. Sango aún en su condición era capaz de dar su merecido al monje libidinoso.

Ya cerca de la medianoche Sango se encontraba mejor y Kagome exhausta. A un paso de encontrarse inconsciente sacó la otra bolsa de dormir y antes de tocar su cabeza la improvisada almohada estaba dormida.

La fogata iluminaba sus semblantes mientras los dos hombres las veían intensamente, cada uno anhelando algo distinto.

-Le pediré a Sango que sea mi esposa- dijo de pronto el monje.

Inuyasha lo miró, no era ninguna sorpresa que Miroku prefiriera a Sango por sobre todas las mujeres pero compartir toda su vida con ella y renunciar a dejar una amplia descendencia era otra cosa.

-¿No querías dejar a muchos hijos para seguir tu legado Monje?- le preguntó con burla. El monje se rió de pronto.

-Hay Inuyasha, a pesar de haber vivido mucho tiempo es difícil creer que sigas siendo tan inocente. ¡Claro que tendré muchos hijos!-Inuyasha se sintió incrédulo por un momento demasiado pequeño, después vino la ira ¡¿El muy sinvergüenza iba a engañar a Sango?! Sango era su amiga y de ninguna manera permitiría que le rompiera el corazón. Miroku se dio cuenta de la mirada de Inuyasha y adivino lo que estaba pensando su querido amigo ¿Engañar a su querida Sango? ¡Jamás!- Hey Inuyasha! no me mires así, yo nunca engañaría a Sanguito. A lo que me refería es a que estaremos demasiado ocupados haciendo bebés como para seguir viajando con ustedes todo el tiempo.

Inuyasha tardó unos momentos en comprender lo que le quería decir el monje.

-¿Por qué no querrían viajar con nosotros?- Le pregunto realmente interesado.

-Inuyasha...Inuyasha...Inuyasha- rió el monje mientras sacudía su cabeza y recordaba un hecho muy íntimo- El ruido sería insoportable para ustedes, me temo que mi querida Sango no es muy callada que digamos. No puede evitar gritar.-dijo con una sonrisa lasciva mientras la miraba.

-¿Rui….-en segundo su rostro estaba ardiendo en muestra de haber entendido lo que decía el monje. No pudo evitar que un pensamiento pecaminoso se pasara por su cabeza, ¿Kagome también gritaría si la besaba?

* * *

 **Espero les guste este primer capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AVISO: ESTA HISTORIA ES ÚNICA DE SI LAS ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO EN OTRA PÁGINA REPORTARLO POR FAVOR PARA ACABAR CON EL PLAGIO QUE ESTA SUFRIENDO FF POR EL MOMENTO. GRACIAS.**

 **Aquí** **el segundo capítulo! Lo siento si no respondí los comentarios, no tuve tiempo. Pero tratare de actualizar cada quince dias.**

* * *

Después de una noche en donde la mayoría descanso, el grupo reanudó su camino en busca del demonio que para gran molestia de ellos fue demasiado fácil vencer en comparación con su largo viaje.

-Feh! les dije que podía yo solo.-dijo Inuyasha mientras se sacudía la sangre de su _Kosode._

-¿Inuyasha? -pronunció con extrema dulzura Kagome. Con los sentidos al máximo Inuyasha saltó lo más rápido que pudo a la rama de un árbol para escapar-¡Osuwari!- el hanyou azotó graciosamente en la tierra mientras todos se alejaban para lavarse en el río- ¡¿Quien quiere ramen?!-gritó alegremente la pelinegra.

Después de lavarse todos, se reunieron felices alrededor del pequeño fuego para hervir el agua mientras nuestro hanyou se acercaba discretamente olfateando el aire hasta detectar su sabor favorito, sin más tiempo que perder se sentó con los demás y con una actitud que se antojaba despreocupada espero su respectiva porción de delicioso ramen. El ramen nunca llegó a sus manos, de hecho, ni siquiera fue sacado de la gran mochila amarilla. Con una mueca de fastidio dirigida a la pelinegra se paró para enfrentarla.

-Kagome…-gruñó- no seas mal agradecida y dame de comer.

La chica lo observó detenidamente, tan detenidamente que por un momento se sintió tímido. " _¿Tímido yo?_ -pensó Inuyasha- _Kami." ¿que le estaba haciendo Kagome?_

Los ojos de la pelinegra se volvieron más suaves y su mirada más luminosa ¿Porque tenía que verlo así? ¿es que acaso le gustaba dejarlo mudo con esas miradas tan profundas? Sacudió su cabeza, sería mejor dejar de pensar en eso.

-Inu…¿no te duele?- pronunció suavemente Kagome. ¿dolerle? ¿dolerle que? La chica estiró lentamente su brazo hasta llegar a su rostro, Inuyasha no sabía qué sucedía realmente, pero ciertamente tampoco quería moverse y arruinarlo. Su suave mano quito delicadamente el cabello que le cubría la frente y con ternura toco la piel. Un escalofrío los recorrió a ambos.- Estas sangrando ¿porque no me lo dijiste?

Podía ser un verdadero tonto a veces, sin embargo, Kagome siempre se preocupaba por él; no solo por sus heridas, también por sus sentimiento o lo que pensaba. Antes nadie aparte de su madre se había interesado por sus heridas mucho menos por sus sentimientos. Ahora no solo Kagome lo cuidaba, también estaba Sango, el Monje Miroku, Shippo y hasta Kirara. Todos cuidaban de todos. Inuyasha jamás pensó ser aceptado por las personas mucho menos que tendría amigos. Que tendría a Kagome.

Pasados unos minutos Inuyasha comía a toda velocidad su ramen con un gracioso parche o como él decía "tela pegajosa" en la frente.

Las chicas aprovecharon que la noche no era muy fría para ir a las aguas termales y tener una charla solo para oídos femeninos -o en este caso inocentes- ya que Shippo también se encontraba con su pequeño flotador en el agua mientras jugaba con un pato de plástico que hacía sonidos una tanto extraños pero aun así le encantaba a él.

-Al fin tuve tiempo de ir de compras Sango-contó emocionada Kagome-no fue fácil distraer a Inuyasha para que no me acompañara, pero Sota me ayudó pidiéndole jugar videojuegos y ya sabes que Inuyasha tienes seriamente una obsesión por eso. -bufó.

-¿Y?-pregunto ansiosa Sango esperando la respuesta de su amiga.

-Los tengo, pero no creas que fue fácil dar con el correcto, había olvidado por completo medirte antes y tuve que pedir la ayuda de la vendedora. Son 4 para ti, yo solo compré 2 por que mamá compró hace poco para mi.

-¿Y como son?

-Pues me gustaria que los vieras tú misma, es una sorpresa. Solo espero que te gusten.

Kagome mando a dormir a Shippo con un beso en la frente, para tener un poco de privacidad a la hora de darle sus regalos a Sango y poder tener la libertad de probarlos sin la mirada curiosa del pequeño observandolas. Era lo mejor, Shippo estaba creciendo y desgraciadamente hacía muchas preguntas, la mayoría incómodas de responder.

La pelinegra se acercó a una pequeña mochila, siempre la llevaba consigo cuando se bañaba y sacó otra bolsa negra de plastico. La puso en manos de la castaña con una sonrisa.

Sus manos se movieron lentamente, casi con miedo por lo que encontraría dentro, no era nada que no hubiera visto pero una cosa era verlo y otra usarlo.

Primero salió un pequeño trozo de tela negro muy bonito, Sango lo estiro con sus manos para satisfacer su curiosidad, descubriendo así las _bragas_ de encaje con pequeños lazos en la parte delantera.

Las prendas pequeñas que utilizaba Kagome, siempre había despertado la curiosidad de su amiga y compañera de aventura, así que un día con decisión le preguntó sobre ellas. Esos pequeños trozos de tela se llamaban _ropa interior_ -nombre muy obvio se dijo Sango- pero lo que más le sorprendió fue enterarse que en existen distintos tipos de ropa interior, para cualquier gusto incluyendo color, forma y tamaño.

Dejo las _bragas_ en una roca y rápidamente sacó su pareja _-un sostén-_ igualmente negro, solo que este no era casi transparente, era un negro profundo, definitivamente no se podría ver a través de él como con las _bragas_. El conjunto en total era muy bonito, incluso atrevido pero "- _¿quien la vería usando eso?_ \- "se preguntó la castaña. Mejor no respondía.

Pasaron más de media hora admirando los demas conjuntos y compartiendo información sobre su correcto uso. Lo que más tiempo les llevó fue aprender cómo abrocharse correctamente el _sostén_. La sensación al usarlo era extraña en un buen sentido, era suave y se adhería muy bien con su cuerpo, le encantaba.

Los cuatro conjuntos pertenecientes a Sango eran casi del mismo modelo, solo eran diferentes en el color; negro, rojo, blanco y beige. Por su parte la pelinegra compró sólo dos conjuntos, uno era azul, el _sostén_ le encantaba porque se abrochaba por delante, el otro era negro. Se sonrojo al pensar que se había arriesgado al comprar una _tanga_ , pero cuando la vio con el conjunto en el maniquí no pudo evitar imaginarse usandolo. Siempre usaba ropa interior blanca o en su caso tonos muy suaves para evitar que se vieran a través de su camisa y evitar miradas. Aunque esta vez quería sentirse atractiva aunque nadie lo notara.

Al día siguiente una feliz y renovada Sango caminaba charlando animadamente con Kagome. Las chicas iban delante por lo tanto no eran consciente de las curiosas miradas que les daban los hombres desde la parte de atrás .

-¿No notas algo distinto en ellas ?- le preguntó en voz baja el monje- Además Sango se ve más feliz.

Inuyasha las miro curioso. No notaba nada diferente en ellas, solo que hablaban un poco más animadas de lo habitual. Sus pensamientos se desviaron a la noche pasada. Habían tardado más de lo habitual en volver y cuando estaba a punto de ir a buscarlas Miroku lo distrajo con un comentario.

-¿Desesperado Inuyasha? Las señoritas no tardan en volver, pero igualmente me siento intrigado por lo que las retrasa.- se cruzó los brazos y su voz se volvió seria- ¿Qué harás cuando derrotemos a Naraku? Ya falta poco Inuyasha y deberías comenzar a pensar en tu futuro.

-¿Futuro?- casi nunca meditaba sobre su futuro, siempre trataba de evitarlo. Derrotar a Naraku significaba el fin de su viaje. Un viaje que pese a tener dificultades, era lo mejor que le había pasado nunca. Sonaba extraño pero Inuyasha era reticente a matar a Naraku. Tenía miedo solo de pensar que ya nada lo uniría a Kagome. A menos que…

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó el monje- Kami! estas muy distraído últimamente ¿eh? Te decía que cuando derrotemos a Naraku trabajaré lo suficiente para hacer una casa. A Sango le gustaría estar casada para comenzar a tener hijos, así que tendré que trabajar duro…-rió Miroku consciente del doble sentido- muy duro ahora que lo pienso.

-Mejor no hables monje… solo dices puras cochinadas.

-Inuyasha llego el momento para aclarar algunas cosas, creo que se acerca el momento en el que tu y la señorita Kagome se pondrán cariñosos.

El hanyou no tardó en sonrojarse, lo que decía Miroku sería muy difícil que sucediera alguna vez. Ni siquiera sabía cómo decirle a Kagome que le gustaba. Esperaba tener el tiempo suficiente para prepararse mentalmente, vencer la timidez y atreverse a decir en voz alta un simple "- _Me gustas Kagome_ -". Pero algo estaba mal. Ya no se conformaba con miradas intensas, estar a poca distancia, poder unir sus manos de vez en cuando y los dos besos que se habían dado en todo el viaje, porque aunque eran recuerdos que siempre guardaría en los más profundo de sí, lo habían hecho descubrir lo que se sentía ser querido y deseado por alguien. Y no solo eso, lo hacían desear más. Algo que por supuesto era muy peligroso.

-Me he dado cuenta de las miradas que últimamente le das a la Señorita Kagome...no digo que sea malo, pero tampoco quiero que la sigas lastimando. Ya se que tu tonta cabeza está pensando " _¿lastimar a Kagome? ¿pero como?_ "-imitó su tono de voz.- Desde que Kagome llegó a esta época, no ha hecho más que ayudarnos a buscar la perla de Shikon, no tiene la obligación de hacerlo, sin embargo aquí está. No solo ya no ve a su familia y amigos, sino que también, se pone en peligro cada día sin importarle su propia seguridad.

A veces siento, que nos estamos aprovechando de ella, más tu Inuyasha. Te quejas constantemente de las cosas de su época, antes de morir Kikyou, acudías a ella y no te importaba que Kagome te necesitara, tu siempre ibas. Cambias tan rápido de humor, casi siempre estas enojado por algo o con alguien ¿alguna vez Kagome se ha quejado? ¿alguna vez te ha gritado ella sin razón alguna? De una vez te lo digo. No, nunca te ha tratado como tu a ella, ni nunca lo hará.

No te digo esto para hacerte sentir mal, solo quiero que te des cuenta de tus actitudes y trates de cambiarlas. No viví lo que tu viviste, odio a las personas que te trataron tan horrible, pero eso no es justificación para que trates de esa forma a Kagome, la única persona que jamás te ha juzgado.-el corazón del hanyou sufrió, lo que le decía su amigo era verdad. No tenía justificación suficiente para explicar sus acciones. Como decía claramente Miroku, ella era la única que nunca lo juzgó, la primera en quererlo y aceptarlo.- Se que las amas, pero aquí entre amigos, la mejor forma de ganarte a una mujer es con cariño, no alejandola de ti.

Y es por eso, que Inuyasha estaba tan callado esa mañana. Después habían llegado las chicas de las aguas termales, teniendo que dejar su conversación para otro momento. No era necesario de todas formas, Inuyasha había aprendido cosas importantes esa noche; Miroku era más perceptivo de lo que demostraba y él un verdadero estúpido.

* * *

 **Aun no tengo la certeza de cuantos capítulos serán, pero será una historia algo corta. Nos leemos.**


End file.
